


宠物的饲养与培训

by Vickyzwy



Category: Lost River (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, matt smith fandom, 口交, 囚禁, 强迫, 第二人称mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 爽文，第二人称搞bully
Relationships: mob!bully, reader/bully





	宠物的饲养与培训

bully像一头领地意识极强的公狮，他紧绷自己的肌肉，示威似的露出自己的獠牙，用上一个猎物留下的血腥味警告一切靠近他地盘的人滚远些。但是当狮子被锁住手脚，拔掉利齿，虬结的肌肉则变成了情欲滋生的温床，恼怒的咆哮和咒骂反而成了那些对他虎视眈眈的人的催情剂。  
有人喜欢养猫狗，有人喜欢侍弄花草，而有的人则沉溺于驯兽的快感。  
你把腿舒适地搭在桌子上，看着视频里赤裸健壮的男人发狂似的想要挣脱束缚住了自己手脚的锁链。他的双臂像耶稣般被迫上举着，被铁链禁锢在墙上。与那位基督教中无私无畏的神不同的是，神的嘴在他的双臂被钉进长钉时，也还能够宽恕和传教，而bully口中的口枷却遏制住了他的诅咒和谩骂，那个撑起了他口腔的金属圆环让他甚至没办法咬紧牙齿，只能从喉咙深处发出兽一样野蛮愤怒地嘶吼。你仔细打量着他被涎水濡湿的下唇，口枷让他的嘴闭合不能，涎液把他的下唇抹得晶亮，顺着唇角滴下来，牵出几条银亮的水线，淌到了他鼓起的胸肌上，在他的因为用力挣扎而鼓胀起来的肌肉线条中间留下色情又让人血脉喷张的淫靡痕迹。  
他背靠着墙坐在地上，而限制着他双腿的锁链让他不得不大张着腿，像个性奴隶一样屈辱地露出自己漂亮标志的性器和两股之间被冷空气和耻辱感刺激得无意识收缩着的后穴。他试着站起来，却在身子直起一半时便被锁链无情地扯了下来——他最多只能半蹲着，而他为了挣脱锁链反复蹲坐的动作，像极了饥渴地吞吃阴茎的母狗。  
“他现在就是马戏团被锁在笼子里供人观赏玩弄的狮子，”你一边愉悦地想着，一边起身推开锁着bully的隔间的门。“不，他现在的处境还不如马戏团里的那些小玩具。”狮子还可以在生气的时候龇出獠牙恐吓那些用它玩乐的人类，但是bully不行，至少现在不行。  
他听到你进来了，扭过头，用阴鸷的目光死死盯着你。你伸手去抚摸他手臂上因为肌肉的紧绷而暴起的青筋和挣扎时被铁链勒出的红痕，他眼里燃烧的愤怒和隐藏起来的冷漠杀意告诉你，如果他现在挣脱了束缚，那你八成会被撕碎，或者被用其他的残忍手段折磨致死。但你没有收回手，而是伸出两根手指，探到了他大张的嘴里，掐住他湿滑温热的舌头，搅动玩弄着。你能感觉到他想合上牙齿，毫不犹豫地咬断你的手指，但口枷的存在阻止了他。  
“乖小狗。”你把手指抽出来，在他的下唇和脸颊上把指尖湿润的唾液蹭干净，另一只手像安抚小动物似的抚摸着他毛绒绒的短发，丝毫不介意他喉咙深处滚动的沙哑低吼。  
你半跪下身子，用欣赏赞叹的眼神反复打量着他被涎水打湿的、色情又充满了力量感的胸腹，两粒小巧的乳头在冷空气的刺激下挺立着。你伸出两根手指试探着捏了捏他发硬的乳头，在感受到他的颤抖后，低头含住了一粒。在温暖湿热的口腔包裹中，你伸出舌头，绕着他的乳尖打转，戳刺舔弄着他的乳孔。他显然没有料到这个，喉咙深处的愤怒低吼声逐渐变成了断断续续的呻吟。  
“你像头奶牛……”你一边用舌头玩弄着他已经被刺激得红肿的乳头，一边掐揉着他的胸肉，而另一只手沿着肌肉的线条划过，探向他的鼠蹊部，伸出手指挑拨着他的囊袋，环住他还沉睡着的性器，上下撸动着。“你那个朋友，他有没有把你压在身子底下，玩过你的奶子？”你用牙齿轻轻衔住他的乳粒，含混不清地从齿缝里挤出极具羞辱意味的揶揄。“你会不会产奶呢？我知道你会……”你吮吸出色情滑腻的啧啧声，像婴儿吸吮母乳，叼住他的乳头，又在他泛红的乳晕上留下了几个宣示所有权的牙印。  
他不自觉地挺起了胸部，胸腔的收缩随着你的吸吮和手中的动作起伏得越来越快。“你喜欢这个，是不是？”你放过了他的乳头，低头沿着他腹部肌肉之间的凹陷一路舔吻。他像一头蓄势待发的虎，光滑的皮肤下藏着充满了弹性和力量的健康肌肉，带着血腥味的暴力和杀机在他的皮肤下面缓缓流淌着。你能感觉到他在低头看你。那双仿佛冷血动物的眼睛里透着捕食者和上位者的杀意，那目光几乎实质化，穿透你正伏在他性器上方的头骨。如果他的腹部没有随着你的动作不自觉地收缩颤抖，他的阴茎也没有因为你的挑逗而逐渐胀大的话，你大概会被他吓到。  
他会喜欢这个的。你握住他变得硬挺粗壮的性器，低头挑逗似的舔了舔他的马眼。他不得不喜欢，他吃下去的药会确保他喜欢——不过不是喜欢现在你做的事，现在是他以后便再也无福享受的最后一餐。他会习惯你的，那药会保证他离不开你。想象到他张开腿向你求欢的淫态，你调整了一下紧绷的裤子，然后张开嘴，吞下了他的性器。  
你顺从地让他粗大的阴茎压着自己的舌苔，张开喉咙，一点点吞咽下去，用湿热紧致的喉管挤压着他。他想扣住你的头，锁住了他双手的铁链被挣出金属碰撞的冰冷脆响。你用手照顾着没吞进去的部分，揉弄着他腿间的囊袋，任由他挺腰在你的喉咙里戳弄，却在他冲刺速度越来越快、即将射到你嘴里的时候，无情地直起了身子，吐出了那根涨得发紫的阴茎。  
冷空气的刺激让他发出一声恼怒的呻吟，他挺了挺腰，无力地在空气中戳刺着，你知道他想要你回来。“你得到的甜头够多了，宝贝。现在该轮到我了。”你站起来，伸手掐住他的脖子向上提，强迫他抬高身子，然后抬起脚猛地踹上了他的膝盖。靴子和骨头撞击，发出一声闷响，他的五官因为疼痛而微微扭曲，被口枷撑起太久的腮肉痉挛着，从唇角淌出晶亮粘稠的涎液。  
“你该学会怎么跪下了，这样对你以后的日子有不少益处。”你弯腰亲了亲他的额头，然后像安抚一条犯了错被惩罚后的狗一样，轻柔地抚摸着他的后脑。  
持续的隐忍让你的阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼，你直起身子站在bully的面前，拉开裤子的拉链，任由自己性器弹出来拍在他的脸上。他厌恶地扭头想躲开，却被你用手捏着下巴，强硬地转回了脸。  
你握着自己的阴茎，在他的脸上磨蹭，玩乐似的看圆滑的龟头在他漂亮锐利的颧骨上留下前液的淫靡痕迹。还恶意地用阴茎戳弄他深邃的眼窝，看他下意识的闭眼想要躲开，又被迫转回头被奸淫的无助样子。你发觉他在你手里颤抖，你对他眼窝的极大兴趣似乎让他开始害怕你会为了让阴茎顺利地戳进去而抠出他的眼球。你笑了，轻轻拍了拍他微微颤抖的身子，让指尖留恋地从他肩膀上凸起的肌肉划过。“你很漂亮，”你低下头，舔了舔他的耳廓，“即使瞎了也很漂亮，但我还是舍不得你的眼睛……”  
让他害怕显然不是你的计划，你不再逗弄他，而是终于握住自己的阴茎，捅进了他因为戴着口枷而难以闭合的嘴里。你一直捅到深处，挤过他柔软的软腭，一直深入到他的会厌，把他的脖颈顶得凸起。他不住干呕着，想抬起眼皮恶狠狠地瞪你，却因为强烈的窒息感而憋得满脸通红，眼角湿润着，连抬起头直视你都做不到。你感受着他湿热的喉咙翻搅挤压着自己的阴茎，舒适地叹息一声，双手固定住他的头部，开始毫不留情地在他口中戳刺，抽出一半，又强硬地整根没入。束缚着他手臂的铁链在他的挣扎中撞击出无力地声响，你在他喉咙里肆意抽插，却没有忽略掉他重新又硬起来的阴茎。  
时候到了。你想。  
你最后挺腰在他的喉咙里顶弄了几下，便抽出了自己的阴茎。他意识模糊，弓起背，剧烈地咳嗽着。你看着他的呼吸逐渐恢复平稳，一只手绕到他的脑后，拆开了一直束缚着他的口枷，另一只手撸动着自己的阴茎。他的乖顺让你有些惊讶，任由你掰开他的嘴，扯出被折磨得通红的舌头，然后射在了他的舌苔上。  
“咽下去。”你抬起脚，用粗糙的靴底轻轻磨蹭他勃发的性器，然后满意地看着他挺起身子，射在了自己的小腹上，随后喉结滚动着，吞下了你的精液。  
你在他爬满了汗水和泪水的脸上蹭了蹭自己的阴茎，摸了摸他的头。然后拉上了裤子拉链，转身走出了屋子。  
别的狗都有项圈的，他也该有一条。你想着，轻轻带上了门。

。。。。  
“吃饭了。”他低垂着头，毫无生气的手臂被铁链拉扯起来，像个颓丧的木偶，对你的呼唤毫无反应。  
你对他已经足够好了——每天给他擦洗身子，从内而外地清洗，每天为他喂饭递水。你甚至调节了一下限制着他自由的铁链的长度，让他能偶尔换个更舒服的姿势（挨肏）。你极尽仁慈，所以并不担心他会死掉。他是你最好的狗——将会是。  
你摸摸他的头，弯腰把手里的托盘放在地上，然后直起身子，抬起脚用靴子粗糙的侧边蹭了蹭他的乳头。如你所料，他的身子猛地一颤，缓缓抬起头，阴鸷的眼神从他突起的眉骨下爬过，牢牢地附着在你身上。但你不再害怕，狮子被锁起来的时间足够久，久到獠牙之间的血渍都已经干涸了。  
他每天吃下去的药让他离不开你，你知道这一点，他也知道。  
他的自尊，还有曾经作为掠食者和剥削者的过往与生存法则，在被你囚禁的这段时间里，如脆弱易碎的玻璃一般被现实的铁锤击得粉碎，而他对你精液和阴茎的隐秘渴求像一只踩在了他尊严碎片上反复碾压的脚，把他仅有的、身为一个独立人的自我慢慢碾成了齑粉。  
为了让他清楚自己的地位，你曾经整整两天没碰他，任由那已经被他的血液吸收殆尽的药液折磨着他，看他无力地顶胯，扭动着下身呻吟，甚至跪坐在地上想用粗糙不平的地面磨蹭自己的后穴。在他做出傻事之前，你推开门，在他混杂着敌意和欲望的目光里走向他，站在他面前。他扭过头去不看你，鼻翼却悄悄地翕动，嗅闻着你身上熟悉的味道。终于，最原始的欲望打败了他仅存的可怜尊严，他急切地扭过头，把脸贴在你鼓起的裆部磨蹭着，甚至隔着布料便张口想要吞咽你的性器。你抬手奖励似地摸了摸他的头，却没有帮他拉开自己的拉链。他的双手被束缚着，伸长了舌头沿着你裆部的起伏又吸又舔，直到涎水打湿了你的裤子，他才用牙齿叼住拉链费力地拉开，任由你的阴茎弹出来拍打在他的脸上……  
“吃饭了。”你回过神来，蹲下身子，抬起手握住他看到你进来便已经半硬了的性器，用大拇指揉弄刺激着他敏感的马眼。“今天吃奶油蛋糕，你还可以喝一杯水。”你把托盘拉拽到身旁，探进一根手指，在蛋糕上涂抹的一层奶油里搅动着。“忘了告诉你，”你伸手指了指后面的窗子，“跟我的朋友们打个招呼，我跟他们讲你可棒了。他们一定要来看看，你不介意的吧。”  
Bully没有回答——他自从意识到你对他做了什么，而自己又需要什么以后便不再说话。他在把自己锁起来，想变成一个沉默无感的机器，只有屁股里被塞进了东西时，他才会发出隐忍但又让人阴茎发硬的呻吟。  
“我不会让他们碰你。”（现在不会。）你把手指从蛋糕里抽出来，剐下来一大块奶油，另一只手抬起他的腿。铁链碰撞发出咔拉咔拉的清脆声响，露出了他像小嘴一样不自觉翕张的后穴。“不用担心，他们不会做什么过分的事情的。”（至少现在。）“只是在外面看看。”  
你把手指浅浅地探进他的后穴，用指尖在穴肉的内壁试探性地旋了一圈，喂那张小嘴吃你手指上的奶油。油滑松软的乳白半固体食物被他饥渴张合的穴口急切地吞下，柔软又湿热的肉壁热切地挽留你的指尖。他抬起手臂握住束缚了自己的铁链，手指卡进锁链的缝隙里，指尖捏得发白，手臂的肌肉因为用力而凸起，而你知道他的皮肉下已经没了杀意，其中肆虐的只是他对自己无力反抗的愤恨罢了。  
欲望像潮水般冲上海岸，泛着白沫的凶猛浪潮激烈又毫不留情地淹没岸上被捆住了手脚的男人。他试图反抗，健硕漂亮的肌肉无声地嘶吼反击，他告诉自己这不对，自己应该是海岸上无畏波涛的礁石，却没想到飓风吹垮了他埋进地底的根基。他被巨浪卷走，随着疯狂的泡沫喘息浮沉，想探出头吸进一口带着潮气和海腥味的空气，但水挤进他的喉咙，刺进他的肺。呼救声被无边际的大浪淹没了，只剩下喉管里空气和水扭打时发出的低声淫喘。  
你挑起眉毛注视着他，手指流连在他的穴口，探进一个指节，又吝啬地收回指头，用指甲轻轻地剐蹭他敏感又饥渴的肉穴边缘。他还在努力克制自己，但你知道他忍不了多久了。他的小腹不断地塌陷又微微鼓起，试图通过屏住呼吸来压制自己似乎无法克制的生理反应，但胸前两颗早就硬挺了的乳粒和他不断滚动的喉结告诉你，猎物已经走进陷阱，也许现在是时候收网了。  
你一手掐住他的腰侧，向前靠了靠，两根手指最后在穴口刺激挑逗了片刻，旋即毫不留情地整根没入。他的肌肉猛地绷紧，你甚至感觉得到他的括约肌紧紧咬住了你的指根。但从他紧咬的牙缝里不小心溢出的舒适鼻音告诉你，你赢了。  
“放松点儿……”你压低声音，靠近他的颈侧，然后侧过头，轻吻了一下他被牙齿咬住的下唇。“承认吧，你喜欢被我这么玩……”你把下巴搁在他的颈窝里，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他突起的青色血管。喷在敏感颈侧的灼热呼吸和后穴里你忽然蜷曲起来的手指让他哆嗦了一下，难以抑制的呻吟让他的喉咙震颤着，弃守了最后的关卡。“这么久了，你该重新学会说话了。”你贴着他的耳廓，含住了他小巧标志的耳垂。  
“想要什么要学会求，知道吗，狗要学会摇尾巴。”你的手指在他的肉穴里蜷曲起来又伸展开，两根指头撑开了穴口，把那个小而紧致的肉洞扯成了一字型，又假意仁慈地深捅进去，用手指突起的关节挤压玩弄他的敏感点。粘腻的抽插声和他压低喉咙也无法克制的呻吟让你的性器硬得发疼，你故意伏低身子压在他的身上，任由自己衬衫的布料摩擦他已经开始泛红的可怜乳尖。  
“喜欢这个吗？”你用手指模仿着性器在他的肉穴里戳刺，挤压按揉他显然已经被热潮席卷而过的湿热肉壁。他的阴茎翘起到小腹，随着扭腰顶胯的动作在自己的腹肌上拍打着，留下牵丝的银线。他没有回答，只是用口中的急促喘息和肉穴的殷切吞咽告诉你，他喜欢，他想要更多，他想要你把阴茎塞进来，他想要吃你的精液。  
但这不是你今天的目的。  
你抽出了手指，没有理会他因为突如其来的空虚而发出的一声失落低喘。“还想吃吗？”你解开拉链，掏出自己早就开始胀痛的性器，随手涂抹上了蛋糕剩余的奶油。一手握着自己的阴茎在他的穴口边磨蹭，另一只手掐住他肌肉线条分明的大腿，猛地向上推，让他的臀瓣分得更开。被玩得红艳的肉环完完全全暴露在你的视线中，不断张合的小口无声地乞求你填满它，但你残忍地拒绝了。  
“说你想要什么。”你握着自己的阴茎，在他红烂的穴口磨蹭，试探着把圆滑的龟头挤进肉穴，又在他刚刚开始兴奋地吸咬时干脆地抽出来。  
“说。”你盯着他的脸，捕捉着他眼里的迟疑和渴求。“求我，说出来。”  
你抬手捏住了他的脸，三根手指用力挤压着他的腮肉，逼迫他像个被恶童粗鲁对待的玩具一样，屈辱地张开嘴。  
你知道他不会再忍耐太久。锁着他手臂的铁链被挣出脆响，你知道他想干什么——不是攻击，而是想握住你的性器，塞进自己空虚饥饿的淫荡肉穴里。你听着他逐渐放纵的低喘声，知道自己的目的就快要达到了。  
人类永远也没办法抵抗性的吸引，尤其在尝过它的甜头以后。bully惊恐地发觉自己仍属于自己的那部分灵魂似乎在逐渐被欲望填满，他没办法抵抗血液里流淌着的命令，又或者他其实没有尽力抵抗过。  
“求你……”过久的寡言让他的声音沙哑又低沉，但还是被你捕捉到了，没有人能无视掉本该吃人的虎躺下来撒娇求欢的呼噜声。你奖励似的把龟头埋进他的肉穴里，一只手握住他的胸肉揉捏着，“你说什么？”你挺了挺腰，小幅度地在他的后穴里戳刺。你知道，他残存的耻辱感已经随着那两个简单的字出口以后便随之而去，魔鬼永远不会把到手的灵魂归还给谁，已经得到肉体上的欢愉了，还要奢求什么呢。  
他会再重复一遍的，会再重复一遍又一遍。  
“求你，求您……”他的声带震颤，尾音中裹挟着对肉欲的沉沦与急切渴求。“给我……求您……”他徒劳地挺腰，把你的性器咽下一点，又因为铁链的束缚不得不回到原处。“求您肏我，我饿……”  
你不再戏弄他，猛地挺腰，把阴茎整根捅进他的肉穴里，掐住他的腰侧，开始毫不留情地凶狠抽插。他被玩得太久了，久到你的囊袋才刚刚贴到他的臀缝，他就紧紧崩起自己的身子，阴茎贴着小腹射了出来。你伸出手揩掉他射在自己身上的乳白色液体，“叫再大声点。”你命令他，把粘着精液的手指塞进了他因为突然的高潮而张大了的嘴里，肆意地玩弄他的舌头，看他不自觉地舔食自己的精液，喉结随着不停地下意识吞咽和迭起的呻吟而上下滚动。  
刚高潮过的身体敏感不堪，肉壁殷切地吸裹着你不停进出的阴茎。你深深顶进去，一直没入到根部，又毫不犹豫地抽出来，你享受他后穴的肉环被你的动作带得不断起伏的样子。淫荡的软肉紧紧箍住你的性器，缠咬着，像活物一样撮着你的阴茎，朝深处吞咽。他比你肏过的最贵的妓女还要会吸，他的肉穴会让人上瘾。  
你掐住他的脖子把他按在墙上，下身完全不顾及技巧，粗暴又迅速地抽插出淫靡的粘腻水声，感受他由于窒息和极度的快感而不自觉咬紧的后穴。他腿根的肌肉痉挛着，太多了太快了，他几乎要被突如其来的快感击晕。他挣扎着用脚跟抵住地面，想从你的阴茎上逃离，却被你发现了他的意图。你又一次猛地捅进他的肉穴里，上身危险地压向他，感觉到他的背因为不自觉地后撤而顶到了粗糙的墙壁上。你抬了抬腰，让自己捅得更深，随后抬起手臂抵在了他脸侧的墙上，让他淹没在由你的身体带来的阴影里。“你哪也别想去，听到没有。狗别想违背主人的意愿。”你掐着他的脖子把他拉近，低头用牙齿咬住他因为窒息感而充血微颤的下唇，含混不清地从喉咙里发出威胁的嘶嘶声，下身的动作仍然没有半分迟疑。  
他畏缩了，小腹和腿根的肌肉微微抽搐，任由你粗暴地把手指掐进他紧绷的大腿，用牙齿在他的肩膀上留下野蛮的咬痕。极度的快感让其他感官变得麻木，他感觉自己全身唯一还活着的器官就是现在正被疯狂抽插着的肉穴。他没办法再克制自己的呻吟，喉咙中带着色欲和痛与乐交织的喘息随着你的冲刺和最后的深顶达到了顶峰。  
他整个人颓软下来，双腿随着你的抽身离去松垮地瘫在了地上，腿间被肏弄得难以闭合的穴口随着他的呼吸而微微痉挛，你的精液从粉红色的肉洞里淌出来，在他的腿间积成小小的一滩。  
今天足够了。你想。直起身子整理自己的衣物，却听到他微弱的乞求声。  
“水……”他试着抬手，想拉住你的衣服，声音因为长时间的滴水未进和高声呻吟变得干涩而虚弱。“求你，求……求您……”  
你听到了他卑微的乞求，弯腰拿起了那杯还温热着的水，走到他面前。他张嘴想喝，却没想到你歪了歪手腕，让水顺着自己已经疲软下来的阴茎流到了他泛红的胸腹上。你看着细细的水流沿着他肌肉的起伏舔过，最后淌进了腿根间还微张着的穴口里。  
“啊，对不起，你是想要喝水是吗？”你假作歉意，拿着剩余的半杯水在他面前晃了晃。“抱歉，我需要清洁一下，毕竟一会儿要出去见那些朋友。”你耸耸肩，示意他看向后面的窗子。  
“不过我不介意跟你分享。”你岔开腿，端着水杯静静地等候他的回应。你知道他会让你满意的，他总能给你惊喜。  
他抬头看向你，眼皮疲惫地翻动，你能从他的眼睛里看出厌恶，无助，还有你最想看到的屈服。他明白你的意思。  
你欣喜地看着他张开嘴，伸出舌头舔上了你的龟头，用舌尖努力汲取柱身上残存的水滴。  
就快成功了，你一边想，一边把手中剩余的半杯水沿着自己的阴茎倒进他的嘴里，看他贪婪地吞咽，甚至没有察觉到自己正跪在你脚下，像狗一样谄媚地舔着你的阴茎。


End file.
